Ergonomic aspects of vehicle controls are important to vehicle design. Foot pedals are actuators that are used to control brakes, acceleration and clutch engagement. Accelerator pedals are particularly important for driver comfort because they are substantially continuously contacted by the driver's foot whenever a vehicle is operated.
Factors that must be considered in the design of foot pedals include the angle of inclination, the force required to depress the pedal, and the sliding, or scrub, of a driver's shoe across the face of the pedal. These factors are important throughout the full range of movement of the pedal to assure driver comfort and vehicle response. Accelerator pedals are typically elongated members and a substantial portion of the pedal may be contacted by the driver's foot.
Testing devices for pedal operation generally consist of a single point contact that is operatively connected to a load cell. Such devices provide limited information regarding the force required to depress the pedal at the single point of engagement.
The above problems and other problems are addressed by this disclosure as summarized below.